Against Her Will
by ladydolce
Summary: On that faithful afternoon her life was changed forever. She could never go back to being the girl she was before the incident and it was all his fault. Seto/Anzu.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Anzu walked leisurely down the halls of Domino High. It was after school hours and she had some extra curricular activities to attend to. Organizing the school festival was considered an honor to her. Watching everyone's smiling faces, hearing their shouts of joy and happiness made all the hard work seem worth it. She rounded the corner and approached the classroom she was given to conduct her meetings. Carefully balancing her books with one arm she opened the door with the other, mildly surprised at the lack of furniture present in the room. There was only one desk which was reserved for a teacher at the front of the room. She would have to discuss things with the proper authority in order to seek some form of comfort while she and five other members of her party conducted their business.

Dropping her belongings on the lone desk she surveyed the room noting absently that it had very little dust present. At least that was one good thing she thought, since Shinji suffered with Asthma. Shuffling her weight from one foot to the other she waited patiently for her friends to arrive. She had left a message for them with Miss Rei, her biology teacher since she couldn't inform them herself. She only prayed the woman remembered since she was a bit scatterbrained at times.

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps Anzu straightened, a smile forming on her face instantly thinking about the excitement of the project. The door opened and she pushed off the desk walking towards it only to stop in mid-stride as the person who arrived came into view.

"What are you doing here?" Was the first thing that escaped her mouth. There was a mixture of surprise, agitation and anger in her tone. The door closed effortless behind the figure and she watched as he silently walked further into the room.

"Why Mazaki, is that anyway to address someone superior to you?" The voice was low, condescending and she itched to slap the smirk off his face.

"I don't remember you being part of my committee Kaiba. So why are you here?" His eyes showed dry humour and she briefly wondered what was his agenda for being here.

"I'm here to tell you that your little meeting has been cancelled."

"What?! Why?" Kaiba shrugged, looking around the room before settling his chilly gaze on her. She watched as he raked his eyes over her body, cobalt orbs resting on her breasts and she shifted nervously under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Funding for your so-called school activity has been cut off." He raised his hand to stop the oncoming questions, effecting a solution to the problem. "But unlike the school board _I _can provide you with the means to fund your little festival." Anzu didn't trust him. There was no way Kaiba could do something without expecting something in return.

"What do you want?" His lips twisted into a menacing smile and she gulped when he stepped closer, his body barely touching hers and she could almost feel the heat emitting from his towering form.

"I think we can figure something out." His eyes held hers and she instantly knew what he wanted from her, arm reaching out to touch hers and she immediately stepped away from him.

"Thanks but no thanks." Anzu said levelly making a move to retrieve her things only to get crushed against his imposing frame as his arms wound around her petite body. "What are you doing?" She hissed, attempting to break free but his iron grip held her firmly in place.

"I wasn't asking Mazaki." Kaiba husked, dark eyes slumberous as he peered down at her with undisguised lust. There was nothing she could do to avoid his mouth as it came down on hers plundering and violating without restraint. She struggled and pounded his chest with her clenched fists, striking him anywhere available to her while she was barely restricted.

With a faint grunt Kaiba released her, weaving his fingers through the silky strands of her brown hair gripping it firmly as his mouth hovered over hers, wisps of hot air tickling her face. "Quite the little wildcat aren't you Mazaki?" The force of her slap had him laughing as he wiped the warm trickle of blood present at the corner of his mouth. "Indeed you are." He grasped her wrist and threw her to the floor, arms bracing her fall as she tried not to hit the concrete headfirst.

Anzu scrambled as he walked over to her, legs kicking out at him growling when she made contact. Before she could initiate her escape he took hold of her leg and dragged her beneath him. "Don't! Please." She cried as he took possession of her mouth once more exacting enough force to silence her pleas, enjoying the salty taste her tears fueled. Anzu continued to beat at his chest, limbs flying wildly as she quietly begged him to stop.

"Be still my little wildcat." Kaiba grunted and took hold of her hands with one of his, the other sliding down the length of her body, parting her legs securing them around his waist while she continued to fight him.

"Kaiba please stop." She cried, tears leaking out at the corner of her eyes when she felt his nimble fingers pry open her school uniform jacket. He smoothed his fingers through the fabric and pulled it away from her body all the while maintaining his firm grip on her hands. Her will to fight hadn't wavered and he mutely enjoyed her vigor growling in satisfaction when he tore through her white blouse underneath, revealing her pink bra.

For quite sometime she lay helpless on the ground, her mind unable to grasp the situation, the foreign emotions and her unstable fears which threatened to devour her. The feel of his ravenous touch over her body, hand releasing hers when he occupied himself with ridding her of the rest of her clothing. Eyes becoming sluggish against his invasion and she hated him for doing this to her. Anzu gasped when his hands took accord of her blue pleated skirt, life renewing in those sapphire depths and she thrashed against him, limbs flailing in the air, nails digging into his thick skin as a means of preserving her body and soul. She heard him hiss when her hands came in contact with his face, fingernails scratching across his cheek and he restrained her with his body. Elbows pinning her hands and long legs trapping hers beneath.

"Bitch." He growled, expression showing anger and frustration yet she wasn't through with him. She would fight him to the bitter end and damned him to hell for causing her distress. She struggled helplessly when he pushed up her skirt, pupils shrinking with anxiety and she cried for him to stop when he reached for his trousers. With a rasp that made her numb she watched as he lowered his garments and took hold of her legs.

"Please stop this Kaiba." He ignored her pleads and she screamed." I hate you! I hate you, you bastard!" Her throat was caught in a punishing grip, angry tears falling onto his hand, fear coursing through her body when he increased the pressure.

"Say it again Mazaki." She didn't. Apprehension stole her voice, taking away the remnants of her fighting spirit as she lay limp against the cold ground, mind and body having given up the battle. She felt powerless against him, wishing, wanting him to die, cursing his very existence as she mentally prepared for the worst. An involuntary gasp tore from her lips when she felt him surge inside of her, the stinging pain which accompanied the intrusion made her close her eyes in defeat as he wreaked havoc on her body.

Tears cascaded down her pale cheeks, dripping onto the blue fabric covering his upper body and her mind barely registered his dark chuckle and low voice. "Why so quiet Mazaki? Where is that feisty attitude of yours?" Anzu chose not to answer and silently willed him to come to a completion so she could get away from him. She listened absently as his voice broke into gasps and moans, ignoring her own body's response to his.

She bit her lip harshly when climax approached remaining stationary beneath him as he took deep breaths. Kaiba pushed away from her, standing, appraising her with a sick look of triumph as he situated himself back into his clothes. Anzu didn't move, couldn't move, clothing in shreds and her body in the same condition. A forceful tug on her arm brought her into a sitting position and even then she felt like a marionette, unable to deliver an action without someone to guide her. Lips claimed hers roughly and she barely responded to his untamed movements.

Kaiba released her a second later and she spoke weakly against his lips. "Kill me." Anzu whispered. It was a request to end her suffering and she had no regrets to what she was asking. He had taken her innocence against her will, destroying her peace of mind and all she wanted to do was sleep. Forever.

A harsh slap brought her to reality and she cradled her stinging cheek, eyes springing to life as fresh tears gathered at the brim of its gaze. She looked in awe at his disgusted stare and he appeared to be restraining himself from hitting her again.

"What the hell are you babbling about now?" He growled peeved at her behavior. Anzu didn't respond, instead she attempted to cover her half naked form with her discarded pink jacket, legs wobbling when she attempted to stand only to fall when a jolt of pain struck her frail body. Savoring any pride she had left she glared at him hatefully.

"You monster!" She screamed, voice severe even to her own ears and she awarded herself a small victory for that alone. "I hate you, _hate _you!" She continued bawling. "I want to die." Anzu buried her face in her lap and sobbed loudly. "I want to die."

Her cries became louder and Kaiba had finally had enough. He took a fistful of her hair and raised her head so her gaze could meet his own before forcing her onto her back again, head almost colliding with the ground as he hovered above her.

"Do you really want to die?"

"Yes!" She cried without hesitation. "You raped me you sick bastard! I hate you!" His amused laughter infuriated her and she turned her head in disgust when he tried to kiss her. Still laughing, Kaiba removed himself from her presence, smoothing his blazer before turning his back to her.

"I can't say I didn't enjoy it." He rasped. "But if you're foolish enough to commit suicide then be my guest. After all, it won't affect me in any way."

Anzu lied there in silent contemplation. Should she willing end her life because of something he did? No. She shouldn't. It wasn't like her to do something so foolish yet under the current circumstances... Sitting up she spoke evenly. "You're a disgusting man. I'll never forgive you." She breathed in quiet vehemence. _"Never!"_

Kaiba only smirked. "Whatever you say." He walked a few steps to the door before casually looking back at her barely clothed body, her blue eyes shimmering with undisguised loathing and mouth pursed in an angry line. "We should do it again sometime."

His laughter echoed through the quiet atmosphere and Anzu curled into a ball, her abused body shaking as sobs escaped from her quivering mouth. Her eyes closed tiredly, trying in vain to stay awake as the last of her strength left her battered body before ultimately succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. I didn't think it was too descriptive to be rated M even if there are some mentions of things. I was thinking about the fact that Kaiba always seems to get what he wants even if it is taking it by force and so the result was this little fic. I'll update Kissed by the Darkness tomorrow so look for it.


End file.
